


Nightmares

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Parenthood, hurt korra, they needed to talk more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Just a small drabble focusing on Tonraq and Korra
Relationships: Korra & Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Nightmares

_He could feel Korra dying in his arms. He could feel her breaths become shallower, and her heartbeat slowing down. She couldn’t die. He had just gotten her back. He could hear himself begging, begging for Korra to wake up, begging that his little girl wouldn’t leave him. But he knew at the back of his mind that she wouldn’t wake up and that his little girl would be gone. He could feel her heartbeat slow down even more until it completely_

Tonraq woke up immediately, breathing heavily. He looked around the room, trying to calm down. He looked to his left and sighed in relief when he saw Senna still sleeping.

He slowly got out of their bed and walked towards Korra's room, praying that what he saw was just a dream, hoping that she would be there, sleeping on her bed, her wheelchair by her side. When he heard her soft breaths, and saw her sleeping, he let out his own breath that he hadn’t realized that he had been holding. He looked down and thought, “She’s alive. She will be okay”, before slowly walking over to her bed and sitting down, silently watching her sleep, scared that if he looked away, Korra would be taken away from him.

He sat there, feeling himself calm down with every passing moment. "Korra is safe. Korra is safe. Korra is safe" he thought to himself, still unbelieving of the sight in front of him.

It took an hour or so for him to leave Korra's room, and another hour for him to fall asleep, but this time, he had a dreamless sleep.

He soon fell into a routine, wake up from a nightmare, walk to Korra’s room, sit outside her door and stay there for an hour or so, making sure she was safe, before leaving, often to go sit outside for a while before going back to sleep.

He was walking to her room a week later when he heard it, a soft whimper, and harsh breathing. He had to stop himself from breaking down the door, and instead opened it slowly, his own worry increasing as he saw Korra sitting up in her bed sobbing. 

He quickly went over to her and whispered, “Korra. I’m here”, as he held his arms open. Korra turned to him, her eyes shining, as she fell into his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, with Tonraq just holding her tightly and assuring her that he was there for her and that she was safe. 

And for that moment, she was. They both were.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! :D
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @junesbiceps


End file.
